The History Of Turles
by Randy Rhoads
Summary: The story of Turles from the age of 7 and following his training and explanation of where he was when Vegeta-sai blew up. Please read and review, finished story!
1. Default Chapter

Chapter One  
  
Bardock watched attentively as the saibamen attacked the young saiya- jin boy, studying the technique of the not even seven-year old child. The youth was taking on 3 saibamen, although they were ordered not to self- destruct they could still kill him easily. The saibamen surrounded the boy, taunting them with their demonic laughter, but he didn't even flinch. One of the saibamen lunged at the boy from behind but moved too slowly and got a boot to the back of the neck. The next saibamen attacked, this time head on, but was hit by a blast of energy. The boy smiled but was hit from behind and knocked onto the ground. The saibamen charged an attack and shot it at the fallen boy but it was deflected by the boy's master, who afterwards killed the saibamen.  
  
"Turles, even if you are stronger, you need to always keep your eye on the opponent! How many times have I told you that, you cannot afford to get cocky on the field!" Bardock scolded the young boy, who was still on the ground. "..ugh…yes uncle, I will," Turles rose slowly, painfully off the concrete, wiping blood from various wounds. Turles had been training with his uncle, Bardock, for quite some time now, ever since his father was killed in battle. His mother, who had been fatally wounded, had in her last breath, left Turles to her brother-in-law, who already had a son of his own.  
  
Bardock left Turles in the regeneration tank and went to check on his own son, who had just started his training. "heh, it's amazing how much Turles looks just like his father and I, can't tell who his mother was by looks alone," Bardock thought of his twin brother, who had just got command of his own team, only to get killed on his first commanding mission, he'd never let that happen to his team, no way. Bardock looked through the window of the classroom and saw Radditz, sparring with one of his classmates. Radditz looked just like his mother, but had the strength of his father. He watched as the smaller boy Radditz was fighting lost his balance, and was quickly knocked unconscious. Radditz just smirked and wiped the other boys blood off his hands and threw his long hair back out of his face. Class was dismissed and Radditz found his father and walked down the hall with him.  
  
"That was some damn good fighting for a boy your age Radditz, perhaps when you're older you can see about joining the royal guard," Bardock said encouragingly. "Wow dad you really think so! That'd be great!" The 4 year old seemed overjoyed at the thought. The two went over to the med-lab to check on Turles, who was just finishing getting dressed. Afterwards they went home to the apartment they shared, only to find a note from Alexis, Bardock's wife.  
  
Hey Bardock,  
  
Don't give those kids too hard a time while I'm gone, I got an assignment and I should be back as soon as I can, not sure how long clean- up is going to take.  
  
Alexis  
  
"hmm…didn't even tell me where they sent her, o well, just me and you 2 for awhile, let's try not to kill each other," Bardock laughed a little as he opened the door and went inside. The lights came on automatically and the boys ran inside, Turles started doing pushups and Radditz raided the cabinets, while Bardock went in to take a shower.  
  
When Bardock came out of the shower Turles had joined Radditz in eating whatever food they had left in the kitchen. Turles and Radditz shoved food in their mouths faster then they could chew, and all was fine until there was only one bowl of food left. The two boys fought for a few seconds but Radditz lost quickly to the bigger boy, who gulped down the soup, which should have been heated up but the boys didn't care, they were too hungry. "You boys full?" "Yes dad," Radditz said as he stared angrily at his cousin, who got the last bit of food. "Ok then, we're going back out, because now I have nothing to eat, after you boys clean up that mess, the last thing I need is Alexis getting pissed at me for leaving a mess," Turles and Radditz complained until Bardock grunted at them, they shut up and picked up the various containers of food. Bardock took them to the bar he was a regular at and sat at his usual table with the kids, he ordered his food and the boys ended up ordering some more. Bardock and the boys ate, when someone recognized Bardock from behind and came over to sit with his friend. "Bardock, since when did you have two sons?" said the approaching figure of Toma, Bardock's second in command. "Nah I still only have Radditz of my own, the other is Nolan's kid," Bardock winced a bit at speaking his brother's name. "What happened to Rinishu? I mean last I heard she was ok," "Where have you been? She was fatally wounded on Aroch just after Nolan died on Grain," Bardock was amazed at his good friends lack of knowledge. "Anyways, I gotta go, I have things to do," "Toma, I know you better then that, don't you mean women?" the two men laughed while the boys just kept eating. When the 3 finished eating they went home to their apartment 


	2. Chapter 2

1 Chapter Two  
  
Turles and Bardock were out in a field while Radditz was back in school. "Turles, this will be the last time you train with me, you're old enough now you can enlist and start your actual combat training, so if you do want to enlist now's the time to do it, unless you want to be a coward who doesn't become a warrior," Bardock shuddered at the thought of someone in his family not being a warrior. "No way uncle! I want to be in the guard!" "Your father would be proud, I'll take you over tomorrow, but for now…EEEYAAAAA!" Bardock fired a blast of ki at Turles, not large enough to do damage to the boy, but he yelled just for dramatics. Turles dodged and fired a blast of his own, Bardock took the hit and gasped a little bit. The two engaged in hand-to-hand combat, both laughing enjoying themselves, Bardock obviously going easy on his nephew. Bardock eased up and Turles landed several punches. "ugh….ah you win Turles, let's go get your cousin," Bardock smiled, trying to hide that one blow to his face actually hurt. After getting Radditz, the three saiya-jins went out for lunch. "So you're leaving? I was wanting to use some of my newer techniques on you!" Radditz said disappointingly. "heh, don't worry little cousin, I'll be back after my guard training is over," Turles laughed at the idea of his cousin ever standing a chance against him.  
  
The next day Turles was awake at 6 in the morning, he ended up waking Radditz and Bardock up, who really didn't mind but acted angry towards his nephew. After dropping Radditz off at class, Bardock took Turles over to the enlistment office. Turles stuck close to his uncle as he looked around at all the aliens that were in the room. Bardock took Turles up to one of the desks, where a large reptilian alien sat. "Bardock…has your son finally reached the age to start his military career?" the strange looking alien said rather heartily. "Actually this is my nephew, but yes, he is ready to go to work." "Well then, what do you want to be in little man? Or are you a typical saiya-jin who just wants to pick the job where you get to kill the most? Eh? Heh," the man chuckled a bit as he brought up some forms on his computer terminal. "The royal guard! I want to be in the royal guard!" Turles spoke confidently, having learned to hide any fears he may have. "Do you think you can be strong enough to guard the royal family at all costs?" "If I am not strong enough then I will train until I am!" Turles practically yelled at the man. "He is a confident little bastard, just like his father, very well, say your goodbyes if you must and follow me, you start today," the big alien typed some things on his computer and walked to a doorway and stood there, waiting for Turles. "Well Turles, it's what you wanted, do your best kid, make me proud kid, when your training is over you can still live over there at my apartment if you'd like," Bardock smiled a bit, keeping his voice down so as not to sound sentimental around all those aliens. "Uncle, thanks… for everything, the training, and taking me in in general after my parents died." Before Bardock could say anything, Turles was running over to the alien receptionist. "That kid is gonna be stronger then me if I don't watch out." 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3  
  
Turles followed closely behind the man the receptionist had told him to follow, this new man was a saiya-jin, but he was obviously a weakling, Radditz could take him. The man took him to a building across town, he didn't even fly him there like uncle Bardock did, he drove him. Once at this new building Turles was put in a long line with other boys his age. Turles looked up the line to see several fights happening while people waited, but noone did anything to stop them, everyone just watched or started a fight of their own. Turles just stood back and smirked a little until 3 older boys came up behind him. "Hey you little brat, why ain't you in basic combat training? Go home to your mommy, this is where the big boys play," the much older, much bigger, saiya-jin laughed at Turles, but when he tried to push him, Turles grabbed his arm and threw him across the room. The other 2 stood there with their mouths open, but one regained focus and attacked, only to be uppercut and kicked through a pillar, the last boy ran. Having noticed the small boy succeed in defeating 2 older boys and scaring another away, one of the supervisors went to have a word with Turles.  
  
"Hey you! Who are you kid? Who trained you?" The supervisor asked. "My uncle, Bardock," Turles kept an apathetic look on his face. "Bardock!? I thought he was just a lower level! Hmm.regardless, come with me boy, you don't need to be tested like the rest of these people in line, not anymore." The supervisor led Turles to a supply room. "Time to give you your gear, I need to check your power level first though," The man punched a few buttons on his scouter, "1250! How old are you boy?" "7" "My scouter must be broken, hold on," the man picked up another scouter off a shelf. "Well I'll be damned, 1250," the man chuckled a little and picked out some armor, a scouter, a suit to where under the armor, and some boots and gloves. "A boy your age with that much power, the only boy around your age with that much is Prince Vegeta himself! I'm giving you 1st class armor, try to keep yourself worthy of it," The man then led Turles to another room. Pictures of Turles were taken from various angles, and his power level was entered into the computer along with his status and what classes he'd be taking. After registering Turles flew himself over to the dormitories and dropped off what few possessions he had, then he was to report to the main chambers of the Royal Guard Academy for orientation.  
  
"Listen up, I'm the dean here at the academy, if you don't call me Dean Hiregumi at all times, I WILL make sure that you do, you will all be split up into groups by what classes you have, and then shown around by a respective guide. Turles, Rynn, Celipa, and Korinth, you will follow Mihashi," The dean continued but Turles and the rest of the group had already met near the man the dean had pointed at. Mihashi was about 10, tall for his age, slim, and he had hair that fell to his knees, he reminded Turles of Radditz except much older and taller and stronger built. "Hey you 4 follow me, I'll take you to the instructor," Mihashi turned quickly and walked forward and disappeared in a hallway. Turles went after him, followed by the others, one of them, the girl, followed Turles closely. "Hey! What's your name? I saw you kick those guys asses back there in line, where'd you learn to fight like that?" "My name is Turles, I learned from my uncle, Bardock, he's been teaching me to fight since my parents died 4 years ago," Turles looked her over, she was small built, with short, dark- brown hair and brown eyes, her tail flicking from side to side as she walked. "Wow, he taught you well, my name's Celipa, maybe you can show me some of those techniques later," Celipa seemed a little eccentric but Turles liked how she looked, having spent a lot of time around Bardock and his crew he grew up quickly, especially in his love for women. Mihashi showed them to the classroom, and after a speech from the instructor, who looked about 15, they went back to the dormitories, which Turles later found out were co-ed because he ended up being bunked next to Celipa.  
  
"I didn't know I was going to be next to you Turles, hey who is that in that picture? Your uncle?" Celipa asked, she was rather nice for a saiya- jin girl. "No, that's my father, Nolan, and my mother, Rinishu, my father and uncle are twins," "One of my brother's friends is in your uncle's team, Panboukin," "Heh, the chubby guy, yeah I know him." For 6 years Turles stayed in the Royal Guard Academy, though she kept in contact, Celipa was transferred to a cleanup crew because of her failing grades after losing several fights. Thanks to a word from both Panboukin and Turles, Bardock requested her into his team after they had lost someone on an assignment. 


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four  
  
Turles was now an instructor for the intermediate classes, this was his second year being an instructor and he pretty much knew what to expect, until he recognized a face in his classroom. "Radditz! What the hell are you doing here? I didn't even know you came to the academy," Turles was rather surprised at seeing his cousin, but joyful. "Well cousin, you were told you had a home with us, but you stayed here and you never call or visit so it's no wonder you didn't know, though I'd think you'd know my name appeared in the attendance," Radditz too was rather happy at seeing his cousin. "Well I'm never told who enlists and comes to the academy, I only know who's in my class at the last second too, but realize, I'm gonna be extra hard on you because I know your dad more then likely trained you, just like he did for me," Radditz gulped a little, then the other students showed up. "Alright guys, I'm your instructor for this year, my name is Turles, like you've probably all heard it by now, you've had your fun with learning hand-to-hand last year, but this year is the real fun. Ki attacks," When Turles said that a few yells could be heard. "Hey did I ask you to talk? There is no getting sent to the office or detention in this classroom boys, I take care of discipline.personally," a couple boys looked unimpressed and one took a reading with his scouter, only to quickly sit up straight and shut up.  
  
"Alright, the great things about ki attacks are you can customize them, create your own, and charge them to whatever strength you want within your own limits. For example, here's one I like to use a lot," Turles then clasped his hands together and formed a small ring. "you can make them much bigger but I'm just demonstrating right now," Turles then dissipated the ring. "You all know basic energy blasts am I correct? Well of course, this is intermediate class, if you don't go downstairs to Mihashi's classroom, he taught me the basics so I know full well he can teach you," Turles then went on teaching for the rest of the day. After the day was over there was a knock on the door of his classroom. "Yeah, who is it?" "Glad to see you too Turles, your uncle says not to hurt Radditz too bad, he's a slow learner," the familiar face of Celipa lightened Turles's attitude a bit. "It's been so long since I've seen you, you never come by, I figured I had better do it or I'd never see you again," Celipa looked a lot better then she used to now that she was older. "Well I've been busy, this is my last year as an instructor and I can go work at the palace next year," "That's no excuse! I thought we were friends!" "Yeah Celipa, we're still friends, sorry, hey you wanna go get something to eat?" "Yeah, I'm starving, your uncle had us training all day today, no breaks." Turles and Celipa walked rather then flew to the bar they were going to eat at, catching up the whole time. "So.got a girlfriend?" Celipa laughed a bit and downed the whole mug of the soft liquor that she ordered, Turles however barely sipped at his drink, the saiya-jin equivalent of tequila only a lot stronger. "I promise though I'll go by and see you while you're between missions," Turles finally downed his glass. "You'd better, I might just get lonely don'tcha know," Celipa giggled a bit and told Turles to go get their food. He returned and they ate. The two finished eating and left the bar. "Hey Turles, why don't you come with me? You can see your uncle again for the 1st time in what, six years? Man, what kept you from visiting? You're only an hours flight away," Turles shrugged and they flew off to go to Bardock's apartment. 


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five  
  
Turles opened the door to the apartment without even knocking. "Who the fuck is coming in my house, and why didn't you.oh Turles!" His aunt was overjoyed to see her nephew after so long. "Where's uncle?" "He's out at a bar with the other guys in his team, oh hi Celipa, I'd have thought you'd be with Bardock." The three sat down at the kitchen table. "He should be back anytime, anyways, how's Radditz doing in class? Do you know who his teacher is? He never calls home anymore," "Yeah, I know his teacher, me," "Well that's good, at least I know he's not going to get hurt too bad with his older cousin as his teacher," "uh.yeah anyways this was just the first day of class so I can't tell you much." Bardock walked in, stinking of alcohol, "Hey Celipa, what're you doing at my house? Oh man hey Turles! Why didn't you come back sooner?" "I had other things to do uncle, I'm going into my second year as an instructor," "So that means you can go to the palace next year, that's cool," Bardock talked with his nephew for hours, Celipa left but Turles and Bardock continued to talk, even after Alexis went to sleep. Bardock fell asleep in his chair and Turles snuck out, leaving his uncle to sleep in the kitchen.  
  
3 months later..  
  
Radditz fought with all his might, his foe was greatly more powerful then him, but he fought as best he could. Radditz tried to land a punch but his foe disappeared and axe kicked him down to the ground, right when Radditz was about to hit the ground he slammed into a knee and then got axe handled. "Radditz how often have you been training? I'm running circles around you!" "Cousin! You know I am weaker then you! Why do you insist on me defeating you?" "Because, if you are told to go to a planet to clean it, it doesn't matter if everyone on that rock is stronger then you, you do your duty to the throne or die trying," Turles helped his battered cousin to the med lab and went back to finish class with the rest of his students. When class was over Turles flew to the landing pads near his uncle's home, Bardock's team was coming back from a weeklong mission. Totepo and Panboukin were the first to land, they walked right by Turles without saying a word, the next to land was Celipa, who rushed over and latched onto Turles. "Well how was it? You like the food so much you wanted to stay or they authentically kick your ass?" "ha ha, you should know your uncle won't let that happen," with that said the final pod crashed into the polymer landing pad, and out got Bardock, who walked between Turles and Celipa, putting his arms over both their shoulders. "Help an old man to his regeneration tank, I ache all over," the 3 had a good laugh and the whole team got into their tanks. "Turles get outta here, I know you just wanna stick around so you can see me undress and get in that tank right?" "You know it," Turles got slapped and he left, smirking as he walked. While walking Turles met up with Bardock's second in command, Toma, who had to stay grounded for awhile because he was being retested to see if he should stay in a lower level team. "Turles, how's that teaching going for you? The others back yet?" "Oh hey Toma, yeah they're all in their tanks already," "Damn, o well, wanna get a drink?" "Couldn't hurt," The two walked into the bar there at the base and sat down at a booth, ordered a couple drinks, and just had general conversation. "I seen the way you've been eyeballin Celipa, she's something alright, but if you push, she pushes back, she's a regular bitch around most people, but she's probably got the hots for you, I mean around you she like.melts," Toma laughed, Turles blushed a bit. They sat and talked awhile when Bardock walked into the bar. "Hey guys, heh Turles, I see you in a bar almost every day, you know on some planets they have a drinking age?" "Well, if I'm under that drinking age I'd just have to kill everyone in the government and take over now wouldn't I?" The 3 men laughed and talked for hours until Bardock went home and Toma too left. Turles walked out of the bar, into a corridor which was unusually dark, but he knew it well enough to make it. He walked through the dark when he was suddenly grabbed from around a corner. "What's up Turles?" "God.Celipa I almost kicked your ass!" "well let me make it up to you," She pressed up against him and began kissing him softly the lights came back on and a patrolman broke them up. "sigh.well I guess I'll talk to you later Turles, I should be getting home anyway," with that she was gone, Turles just hung back and rubbed his lips for a second before going home himself 


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six  
  
It's been another 4 years, Turles is now a guardsman and Radditz is a senior. "Turles, you think we'll be together forever," asked Celipa lovingly, staring deeply into her mates eyes. "Nothing is forever, but as long as I am able to, I will be with you, if not in body then in spirit, if there is an afterlife and something happens to me, I won't go to that afterlife, I'll stay beside you till you join me in the specter realm." Turles responded, a stern look on his face but she could tell he shared her feelings. ".Turles? Can you hear me?...rdock's second son ..rn..wants you at the hospital" The voice of some random operator relaying a message. "Celipa, my uncle just had another son, you want to come with me to go see him?" "sure!" The two fly off towards the nursery and meet up with Radditz at the front entrance, who takes them to his mother's room. "So uncle, what is the name of your newborn child?" "His name is..,"Bardock trails off, "Kakarotto," Alexis said through her husband's indecision. "Kakarotto.yeah! So where is my little brother?" Radditz seemed to like the idea of finally having someone smaller then him. "I'm gonna go, I have things to do, the nurse will take you guys to him," Bardock darted out the doorway and was gone before anyone said anything. Turles and Celipa looked at the baby Kakarotto and then looked into each other's eyes, staring deep into each others souls. "Turles do you think.." "Yeah.I do," Celipa was excited at the thought of being a mother when she got a call on her scouter. "Celipa, it's Toma, we have a mission, report to the hanger, we're supposed to go to Kanassa." Celipa sighed heavily. "Guess we'll just have to wait until I get back," Turles too was disappointed, but he'd be more then ready when she returned.  
  
"Turles, you have just been assigned to a scouting mission by the king himself! Report to the hanger immediately," damn, Celipa will probably be home before I am, sigh, whatever," Turles ran to the hangers and got in his long range scout ship, larger then a pod but still just a one person vessel. Before initiating takeoff Turles called Celipa on his scouter. "Hey babe I got a mission too, I'll be back as soon as I can, you be careful, I've heard bad things about Kanassa," silence for a second."Yeah ok DAD, you be careful too on your big bad scouting mission," When her transmission ended he took off out of the hanger and exited the atmosphere. "computer, plot a course according to the data on this disc," Turles inserts the chip he was given by his commanding officer. "Course plotted, hibernation sequence initiated. Turles was unconscious during the Kanassa campaign.  
  
Turles awoke in his ship on a planet. "Turles, you have an incoming transmission, patch it through to your scouter?" "yes" "patching." The computer sent the transmission to his scouter. ".rles.re.ou there? We've been tricked! Frieza's men set us up! They double-crossed us and now his elite's are slaughtering us! Please! Get here as fast as you can!.AAAA...*cough*.*cough* .rles.I.ove....." Static, and nothing else. Turles went into a rage, his senses were shot, his power was shooting up at a tremendous rate, his power skyrocketed and his aura turned yellow as did his hair for a split second, no longer, before it reverted to it's natural color. "computer! Set a course for meat!" Turles got back in his ship and was off again, heading to the planet Celipa had fallen on .he was too late Turles made it to meat just as a space pod was leaving, whoever it was, it wasn't Celipa, not like he'd hoped, and they hadn't seen him. He made his descent into the lower atmosphere and landed in what looked like a battle zone. Turles searched the entire area and found a huge trench, at the end of which, was a pile of bodies, all belonging to members of Bardock's crew. "..CELIPA!" again Turles's aura turned golden but his rage subsided and so did this new colored aura. Turles carried his mate's corpse a few feet from where he found her and blaster a hole in the ground, set her inside, and then blasted some nearby rocks that fell to cover the hole. Turles sat down on a rock and put his hand right on his chest and started charging energy. "Turles." a voice was heard inside his head. "Celipa? Where are you?" "The afterlife stupid, remember how you said if anything happened to you that you'd remain with me in spirit? Well it's the exact opposite now. Don't kill yourself, go, become the strongest warrior in the universe and free our people from Frieza!" "Celipa.I don't know if I can live without you though." "I'll be here waiting when you do decide to die, just now isn't the time, go, My only wish is that we were able to have that baby," "Celipa.Ok, I'm going to go train as hard as I can! First I'm going back to Vegeta to say my goodbyes, I'll train on the planet with the highest gravity I can find." When Turles made it back to Vegeta, there was nothing left of it. For years Turles searched for saiya-jins who were off the planet at the time, and came damn close to running into Vegeta and Nappa on their little rest at a planet on their way to earth. Thinking he was all that was left of his race, Turles wandered the universe, completely unaware of the space pirates that had been following him for quite some time.  
  
"Commander, are you sure we should attack that vessel, I mean, what if there really is a saiya-jin aboard?" the small, purple skinned alien asked a man who sat in the shadows. "Don't be ridiculous brother, the saiya- jin died with their planet," his twin turned around in a swivel chair at one of the comm. Stations. "Quiet, everyone, if it really is a saiya-jin, we'd just have to be careful now wouldn't we," The commander leaned forward in his chair, his gaze on the small ship that they were closing in on. "Prepare to bring it into the hold, tractor beam!" the commander issued the order and the little purple men went to work.  
  
Turles was still in hibernation when his ship was tractored by the pirates but the computer woke him as soon as it detected the beam. "Sir, the ship has been caught in a tractor beam, we're being pulled in," the emotionless voice of the computer went on about system failures and inevitability of using engines but Turles wasn't paying any attention, if the readings on his scouter were correct about the people in the ship, he was about to own something a bit more comfortable then his small scout ship.  
  
The crew eagerly awaited the ship that was being pulled into the hanger, it'd be worth a lot of money since the significant drop of saiya- jin goods on the market. The ship eased it's way into the hanger and came to a stop, two crewmen went to inspect the insides as the cockpit opened, and both were incinerated by a strong blast of ki. The commander watched on his security cameras as a humanoid figure jumped out of the craft, the person had dark, heavily tanned skin, spiky black hair, but what frightened the commander not just the distinctive armor, but the brown object wrapped around the man's waist, and he had brought this horror upon his crew. The battle hadn't lasted long, Turles spared a few of the people, he'd need crewmen if he wanted to keep the ship maintained. He made his way to the bridge without seeing anyone, either they were cowering or the entire crew was in the hold when he arrived. Turles made his way through the huge bridge doors and was immediately hit by a blast of ki.  
  
He'd watched the saiya-jin progress through the corridors of his ship, progressing unobstructed. He'd taken a reading on the man's power level, 25,000. He knew he didn't stand a chance, his own power level was only around 12,000 but he would fight to defend his ship until his death. As soon as the doors opened he fired a blast of ki he'd been charging while he waited. When the smoked cleared he saw the saiya-jin with a blast of his own charged. The saiya-jin fired, it was so fast the commander couldn't dodge it, so he was sent flying into the large screen at the front of the bridge. Upon impact several thousand volts of electricity flowed through his injured body.  
  
Turles smirked at how weak his opponent was, being killed by electricity. But he smirked because he now had command of his own ship, whatever was left of the crew would obey him or die. 


End file.
